


Distinctive

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abusive Snoke (Star Wars), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe recognizes Kylo on the battlefield.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	Distinctive

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Costumes
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Despite the bizarre costume, Poe recognized Kylo Ren on the battlefield, even as Kylo stopped the blaster bolt Poe fired at him with the Force.   
  
It was a distinctive move. Too distinctive. There was a moment where Poe murmured, “It is you,” at least before Kylo knocked him out. Unconsciousness, all things considered, was a mercy.   
  
  
***  
  
The interrogation room. Even as Poe gritted his teeth against the pain, against bruises and fists and interrogation droids, he didn’t give in. Snarked back. He didn’t know what was worse, Ben actually being there to torture him or Ben just letting it happen.   
  
Why wasn’t he there? Surely he’d at least do _something_ to stop this, anything at all. He wouldn’t just let this happen. But then again, was this even Ben anymore?  
  
“Ben!” he cried out, despite himself, even as the pain got too much.   
  
***  
  
He didn’t know how long it was until Ben actually came in, and Poe couldn’t speak for a moment.   
  
Then he did. “How could you, Ben? How could you just abandon me?”  
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kylo Ren said, his voice muffled behind the mask. Horribly muffled. It didn’t even sound like _him._  
  
“I recognized you,” Poe said. “That trick...”  
  
“How many Force users know that trick?” Kylo said.   
  
“Not like you.”  
  
Silence. Kylo cocked his head to the side, almost like a curious kath hound. It was truly an unsettling effect. Cold and detached, like he just viewed the situation with Poe as nothing more than just a mild curiosity.   
  
"Just show me,” Poe said. “If you don’t have anything to hide...just show me.”  
  
***  
  
The mask came off, and Poe — well, he knew that face all too well. Ben. The black, curly hair that framed his face, the brown, expressive eyes...it seemed, Poe thought, that he did have something to hide after all.   
  
"I have nothing to hide,” Ben said. "The resemblance to Ben Solo is deceptive at best.”  
  
“Well, you’re talking like him. You look like him.” Poe said.  
  
“That’s also deceptive.”  
  
"Why didn’t you come help me?”  
  
Ben actually did look pained. He looked away, quickly, but Poe didn’t miss how expressive his eyes were, that flash of agony there.   
  
“I don’t know what’s worse,” Poe said. "The fact you did nothing...or the fact you’ve done this to others before.”  
  
“They give me no pleasure,” Ben said. “They’re just...a job. A job I’m conditioned for."  
  
“And that’s...okay?”  
  
"I don’t know.” The words sounded tight coming out of Ben’s mouth. "I mean...they’re just a job. I couldn’t do it with you, though. Snoke's said...Snoke’s said that he’ll have you publicly executed if I don’t interrogate you.”  
  
“He’s bluffing.”  
  
"He has the capabilities.” Then, “Poe, do you know what an execution’s like?”  
  
Poe nodded. He’d seen the clips. Blasterfire. Sometimes decapitation, flogging, stabbing, electrocution...most of the time it was blasterfire, but sometimes the First Order did get more brutal than that.   
  
“If I die,” he said, “I’ll at least die doing what’s right.”  
  
"I love you too much for that to happen.”  
  
Silence. Kylo looked away, almost like he hadn’t expected that to slip out.   
  
“You love me," Poe said. It shouldn’t have been such a surprise. After all, even as a boy, he would have done anything for Poe’s sake.   
  
“I do,” Kylo said. “And...”  
  
He doubled over, on his knees, and Poe was struck by something that frightened him more than anything.  
  
Kylo was being tortured, as Poe had been earlier. Even listening to Kylo pleading with Snoke for it to stop, Poe struggled against his restraints even as Snoke just...hurt him. How else did you describe it? Like a hurting that Poe couldn’t see.   
  
"Stop,” Kylo murmured. “Just...stop. It’s not his fault...not his fault that he’s loved and I have nothing.”  
  
Had that been what Snoke had told him? All the while, Poe hated Snoke all the more. The anger — OT thrashed and screamed inside him as he struggled against the restraints, as they held him, effortlessly, down.   
  
“You have something, Ben,” Poe said. “Your mother loves you. Your father loves you. I love you.”  
  
The haze seemed to clear in that moment and it was there that Kylo got to his feet. “They...”  
  
“All of us.”  
  
“Stars, Poe. I...I don’t think I can go back. Not after what I’ve done. But...”  
  
The restraints snapped open.   
  
Poe was free to go. He just wished Kylo could go with him.


End file.
